The present invention relates to an apparatus mounted to an incremental type magnetic data recording device and adapted for automatically adjusting the playback head position relative to the recorded zones of the tape at the time of playback.
In the conventional casette type data recording device, the magnetic tape is advanced in either directions before the stationary magnetic head for recording or reproducing the data by the magnetic recording or playback head. With the device of such type, the magnetic tape is liable to be damaged by the dust and dirt collected on the magnetic head, and the recording quality is lowered. In order to obviate such defect, a data recording device is also known in which the rotary head is contacted with the stationary tape for recording and playback. The latter device has however such a defect that nonregistration may be caused between the playback head position and the recorded zones on the tape when the data recorded on the tape are reproduced, and a correct timing is not obtained at the start of the playback operation.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention has it for its object to provide an automatic adjustment device for adjusting the position of the playback head for performing the playback in good timing with the feed of the recorded magnetic tape.